To the Parents of Fred and George Weasley
by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Summary: Letters from professors to Mr. and Mrs Weasley about all of the trouble Fred and George cause. Starts in their first year.
1. Chapter 1

To the parents of Fred and George Weasley,

I am contacting you to inform you that Fred and George have some how managed to obtain a detention on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts. Professor Snape caught them adding powdered wormroot to another student's potion. This is a very serious offence, seeing that someone could have been seriously injured if they had taken the potion.  
-Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

_

* * *

_

To the parents of Fred and George Weasley:

Once again I find the need to inform you of the twins' wrongdoing. This time they were caught by the caretaker, Filch, trying to bewitch Marcus Flint's broom to throw him off. For this they each received a week's detention.

-Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Molly, Arthur:

This is the third time this week I have had to write to you. Fred and George have been caught out of bed sneaking into the kitchens. We have reminded them that nobody is to be out of bed after hours and they have received yet another detention  
-Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

_

* * *

_

This time I am writing to tell you that I think there is something wrong with Fred and George. They have not done anything wrong in over a week.  
-Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

I found out why Fred and George have not done anything wrong for a while. They were planning their little prank. Along with Lee Jordan they bought Filibuster's Fireworks and let them loose around the school. These are on the list of forbidden items. If they keep this up they will be expelled before their first year is over.  
-Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Author's note- I know this isn't that great, but if you have any ideas for reason's that Fred and George could be in trouble let me know in you reviews. Or if you have any ideas for an actual story. Thanks. And Please review. Ya, this is something that I started a while ago, but still I thought I mite post. Now that my friend Molly decided to help me with stories and all maybe we can make his more amusing. But still if you have any ideas please let me know.

-Shannon


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My computer has been broke. Thank you everyone for reading this. I would like to thank stars-n-moons9, Eladard Kikur, icy, RSegovia, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, jackie, Miralyn Dawn, and Kate for reviewing and giving me ideas.  
-Shannon

* * *

Molly, Arthur,

I once again find the need to inform you of Fred and George's misbehavior. This time they decided that they were going to try and poison the Slytherin's. We do not encourage house rivalries in Hogwarts, but we do understand that they do happen. Although, we feel that they are taking it too far by attempted murder. They have received to weeks of detention with Professor Snape for this.

I have decided that since I have to write so often that I will send you a weekly report instead of all of these letters everyday.

Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Molly, Arthur

I have decided against the weekly letters because I cannot remember everything that they have done by the end of the week, so I will go back to daily letters.

This time Fred and George decided to host a strip wizarding chess tournament. We heard rumor of this but were unable to find where they were hosting it. When Professor Dumbledore called them down to find out if they did it they admitted to doing this. We searched the whole castle and had not found this tournament. When asked about going off grounds they said they had not. I have stressed to them that while we do allow them to hold wizarding chess tournaments, we do not allow strip wizarding chess tournaments. I have also stressed to them that they are not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds for ANY reason.

Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Molly, Arthur,

I am actually quite surprised at the magical talents of Fred and George. They managed to charm the suits of armor and formed some type of Army. They used these "soldiers" to target Slytherin students. The suits of armor tripped the Slytherins, said insults to Slytherins, and chased them to the opposite end of the school.

If Fred and George do not quit pulling pranks on the Slytherins that I am afraid that they may not return to you in the same condition that you sent them in, due to one Professor Snape's actions.

I also find my self wondering how on earth Fred and George manage to be so different from Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They are all wonderful students who are excellent examples, and yet Fred and George have cut their own path. One that leads straight to being circus performers.

Minerva McGonnagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

* * *

Well that's it. I kind of used one of Kate's ideas. I will eventually use all of the ideas that I got. I came up with the strip wizarding chess idea because of strip poker. And the circus performer thing because I always thought how it was kind of funny that my school makes us do this Career Cruising thing and you have to take a career test thing, and for one person in my class it told her she should be a Circus Performer. I will try to update in about 2 weeks. 


End file.
